


Sometimes We Burn Down Houses

by LeoLeonte



Category: Lockwood & Co. - Jonathan Stroud
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Food Sex, Shameless Smut, Strawberries, shortcake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27237379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoLeonte/pseuds/LeoLeonte
Summary: Accompanying piece to "The Lava-lamp" or it might be a prequel.Because you asked for it, you perverts.
Relationships: Lucy Carlyle/Anthony Lockwood
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	Sometimes We Burn Down Houses

**Author's Note:**

> There you go. Absolutely shameless.   
> The next chapter of "A Little Help From My Friends" is on its way too.

I was sorely tempted to conveniently “forget" that it was my turn to do the dishes. The others had left not long ago on a case. Kipps had insisted that he, George and Holly should go alone because

_“Lucy and Tony are always hogging all the action"_

And while it may be true that we could get a little… zealous, I knew that his point had been another. That much was clear from the lewd grin he sent me just before closing the door. I appreciated that he wanted to give us some alone time, but he didn’t have to be so obnoxious about it.

I couldn’t bring myself to ignore the pots and pans though because I could imagine Holly’s face come next morning. The way she would look at the dirty plates with a sad, but resigned face and start washing up without complaint.

Her guilt-tripping was so subtle that one might even doubt she did it on purpose. Either way, it was more efficient than anything my mother had ever managed and so I found myself doing dishes even though every part of me would rather be in the rapier room with Lockwood or out in the garden enjoying the rest of the warm summer evening.

It was nice to have a little peace and quiet with the others out of the house. I'd closed the lever on the skull because it'd been mouthing off earlier, so the only sound was the splashing of water and the funny squeaky sound the dish cloth made on the glasses from time to time. I’d been trying to convince Lockwood to invest in a dishwasher because dishes were a nightmare now that we were so many.

I was in the process of drying off the last glass and about to move on to the next stage, which was dessert plates that were still on the kitchen table, when a pair of hands grabbed my hips.

I smiled and leaned backwards against Lockwood’s chest. His hands moved in front of me to clasp each other. We swayed gently from side to side to a small melody that was only in our heads.

Lockwood kissed my hair and took the cup and towel from me and put them on the counter. I noticed that his right hand was an angry red from the hard rapier practice he'd put himself through.

I tried to turn around, but he used his body to press me against the counter.

I sighed when he pressed another kiss on my naked shoulder next to the strap of the tank top I was wearing. I tilted my head a bit to the other side in silent invitation for him to keep going and I felt him smiling against my skin.

I put my hands on the edge of the counter now that they were unoccupied, and Lockwood soon covered them with his own. He kissed his way slowly up the side of my throat. When he reached my ear, he gave my earlobe a small tug with his teeth. I moaned a little, but he shushed me.

“Quiet, Lucy,” he whispered.

“Why?” I giggled and tried to turn around again. He pressed me harder into the counter and gave my hands a little squeeze, “We’re alone, Lockwood,” I pointed out.

“Really?” He asked and I could hear the teasing in his voice.

I nodded “The others left half an hour ago,”

“So, it’s just us, is it? We’d better make the most of it then.”

His mouth travelled down along the same road it had gone up, only this time it was gently biting rather than kissing and every time I felt his teeth nipping at my skin, it sent a small wave of pleasure through me.

I tried to turn around again but still, he wouldn’t let me, so I ground my backside hard against his crotch. I could feel how hard he was, and the tiniest gasp left him. His hands tightened around mine in an involuntary response. He let go of them and I felt him grab my waist. It wasn’t a light touch. His fingers dug into my skin. Not painfully, but hard enough that I had no doubt what he had in mind, especially as he pulled me back and rubbed against my arse again.

He stepped backwards, and having lost my patience with him, I turned around and caught his mouth in a kiss. I grabbed the hair at the back of his neck to hold his head in place so he couldn’t tease me anymore. I knew he liked it too. He’d closed his eyes and made a small moan against my mouth.

It took him less than a second to lift me and set me on the edge of the counter where I squealed.

“Lockwood!” I laughed. My skirt was soaked. He’d almost put me in the sink.

He shrugged. “Oops,” he said, obviously completely unrepentant.

I splashed some of the dirty dishwater on him in retaliation.

He stared from the wet spot on his shirt, to me and back again in mock scandalisation.

“You!” He looked at me in an almost predatory way and before I’d scrambled out of the kitchen as was my plan, he’d caught me around the waist.

He grinned at me in victory and kissed me. It was the type of wild and all-consuming kiss that was best not witnessed by those faint of heart.

It was at first a smashing together of lips that opened not a millisecond later. I felt his tongue invading my mouth before going back to his own, almost teasing and begging mine to follow. When my tongue entered his mouth, teeth were waiting for it. He bit my tongue and held it in place there for a few seconds, making me whimper a little

He lifted me again and I wrapped my legs around him. Still kissing and with closed eyes, he walked us over to the kitchen table where he put me down again. He grabbed the hem of my top and pulled it off me in a swift motion. I opened some of the top buttons of his shirt (who the hell does rapier training in a button down anyways?) and pulled it off him too.

He was attacking my neck again, alternating between kisses and small bites and was slowly moving his way downwards.

Before I knew it, by bra was gone too and he had his mouth on one of my nipples, making me moan.

I pushed him a little off me and shifted so I was fully on the table and then I dug my heels into his arse, pulling him as close to me as he could be while still wearing pants.

He smiled and kissed my mouth again before pushing me down to lie on the table, only we’d forgotten that the table was occupied by plates and leftover dessert. I think George’s plate broke when it fell to the floor and we knocked over several glasses, what was left of Holly’s beautiful shortcake and a bowl of strawberries, sending the fruit flying in all directions.

I supposed that’s how it was with us. We were impulsive, a little crazy and had a habit of drowning in each other and destroying stuff.

Sometimes we burned down houses, other times we only broke plates.

I laughed when I realised my elbow was in my own plate and I took a bit of whipped cream and flicked it in Lockwood’s face. A small bit stuck to the side of his nose and I sat back up to lick it off.

“So that’s how you like it,” he raised an eyebrow at me and his smile turned wicked.

He pushed me roughly back down on the table. I squealed and laughed when I felt my head squash several strawberries and I heard another plate fall to the floor and break, but we were beyond caring.

Lockwood grabbed a handful of the large, ripe strawberries from the table and squeezed them above me with both hands with glee.

The red juice streamed out between his fingers and splashed on my chest. He threw the remains of the fruit down on the floor and started licking and kissing the juice away. His hands were still covered in the stuff and some of the juice had run down his arm, so I took one of his hands in mine and captured a drop that had been caught halfway down his forearm with my tongue.

He stared at me, his mouth and chin red with strawberry juice, mesmerised as I licked the along the small red track the drop had left as it travelled down his arm. He shuddered when I reached his wrist and gave his entire palm one big lick before capturing his index finger in my mouth.

He drew in a sharp breath when I gave the finger a small suck, to clean it. I moved on to the thumb and Lockwood returned to kissing and licking my breasts and giving my nipples small tugs with his teeth which made me moan around his finger.

His other hand was busy with his trousers. I heard a rustling of fabric as they fell to his feet and felt him move a bit awkwardly as he stepped out of his shoes and socks.

He moved closer to me and I felt his naked cock against the back of my thigh. It was harder than I’d ever felt it and I moaned a bit in anticipation.

I didn’t have to wait long because just like myself, Lockwood was not a patient person. Rather than waiting for me to remove the rest of my clothes, he simply pushed my underwear to the side and pushed into me.

I gasped a little in surprise which turned into a long moan.

He didn’t meet a lot of resistance because just as he was harder than hard, I was soaking wet.

His hand left my face as I’d released his fingers when he entered, and both his hands had found my hips that he gripped tight. He pulled me towards him, so he was buried all the way to the hilt.

His eyes were closed and his face relaxed. His mouth and chin still covered in strawberry.

He looked glorious and I almost came then and there.

He started thrusting, pushing me harder into the table and I dug my heels into his arse, spurring him on. Every time he drove into me, I gasped a little.

I moved my legs up, and rested both of them on his left shoulder, changing his angle, making him hit that special place inside me.

My gasps turned into moans and he gripped my hips tighter. His fingers were sticky with dried strawberry juice, which gave him a better grip. One hand travelled to one of my nipples, pulling it slightly.

The wet slaps that came from the backs of my thighs and my arse whenever they hit his hips, thigs and abdomen filled the kitchen along with my moans, Lockwood’s hard breathing and the table legs scraping against the floor.

Suddenly he stopped and I whined in disappointment “No! I was so close!”

He leaned down and kissed me deeply.

I gave a breathy little moan when I felt his cock give a throb inside me and felt my pussy squeeze around it in response.

“God, I love you, Lucy” he whispered with a huge grin.

“I love you too,” I breathed. How could I not?

His cock throbbed again, and I shifted a bit impatiently.

He smirked at me and pulled out entirely. He pulled me up from my position on the table and turned me around. Then he grabbed a pencil and drew two circles on the thinking cloth

“Put your hands there,” I thought it was a bit silly, but I did what he told me. I had to bend over the table completely in order to reach them, which made my bum the highest point.

He slowly pulled down my knickers and nudged my legs apart with a foot. I turned around to see what he was doing, but he took my hand and placed it back on the circle.

“Stay there,”

I was about to protest, but then Lockwood knelt behind me and I felt his tongue going up my inner thigh. I knew how wet I was, and I knew that everything there was bound to be sticky, but I couldn’t bring myself to feel embarrassed. _He_ had done that to me – he ought to be proud of himself.

Almost out of the blue, his mouth locked over my clitoris and gave it a hard suck.

I moaned so loudly that it was almost a scream and I felt my legs shaking.

He pushed three of his long fingers into me, as hard and far as he could while still keeping up with his mouth on my clit, sucking, licking and kissing. He started pumping the fingers into me, curling them slightly. My breathing turned more and more laboured and with a particularly hard suck, I came with a long moan.

I felt the muscles of my pussy pulsing around his fingers and a wave of pleasure washed over me, spreading from there. My legs disappeared beneath me and my entire weight was supported by the table.

For a moment or two I didn’t breathe, my mind went blank and I didn’t feel anything other than him, his fingers, and his tongue that kept slowly caressing my clit, drawing out my orgasm to its full potential.

He bit the inside of my thigh before I had come back to earth entirely. I moaned when he entered me again from behind.

My legs shook. I was so sensitive that it almost felt like another orgasm.

The pace he set was ruthless. His hands were digging into my hips and with every thrust, he was hitting my already sensitive clit.

Soon his moaning joined mine and with a last few frantic, hard and uncoordinated thrusts, he came inside me with a strangled groan.

He kept squeezing my hips and even though he’d stilled completely, I felt his cock throbbing inside me.

He bent over and bit down on a specific spot on the middle of my spine and I was done for too. My legs shook violently and squeezed together as my second orgasm washed over me and my pussy clamped down on his still hard cock.

This time I only managed a whimper and we let ourselves slide carefully to the floor to flop down next to each other on the cold linoleum.

I turned my head to look at him to find him already staring at me.

I had categorised all his different smiles in my head since the day we met, but this one – that soft open one that didn’t stretch over his entire face, but seemed almost inconscient whenever he looked at me, was by far the most valuable one and I claimed it for my own.

“I love you” I told him, because those were the only words, I could think of that described the feelings I had for him, but they weren’t enough. No words would probably ever be.

His smile stretched a little and his eyes didn’t leave mine. “I love you too. So, _so_ much.” He grabbed my hand and gave it a weak squeeze.

Tremors still wracked through my body from time to time like after quakes from my latest orgasm, but they slowly abated. After a while, the cold linoleum started to feel uncomfortable and I sat up a little, supported by my elbows and surveyed the room.

Absolute chaos. The place looked like a crime scene. Broken plates on the floor, everything splattered with Holly’s shortcake and smashed strawberries. I looked at Lockwood and down at myself and broke out in hysterical laughter at the ridiculousness of it.

Lockwood grinned at me. “Shower?” he suggested.

I only nodded as I couldn’t bring myself to speak without laughing.

By silent agreement, we went up to my bathroom in the attic. Neither of us wanted to accidentally use George’s towels. Before we left the kitchen, Lockwood looked over his shoulder with a satisfied grin.

What we didn’t know was that while we were busy in the shower, Kipps had returned because they had forgotten the chains and he left quickly after. He didn’t know whether to be proud of his friends or traumatised. He frowned a bit at the skull in the jar that stood in a corner, pulsing with an angry dark green light that was drowned out by the last sunlight.

He would never understand that thing.


End file.
